Shiro Bear
by Supreme SR
Summary: He got her a bear. She named it Shiro. She cuddled it, slept with it, played with it, and took it everywhere she went; and that drove him to the edge of hell...


**SHIRO BEAR**

_September 28_

Matsumoto stared into her reflection. She observed her attractive face with a frown, feeling her cheeks with her fingertips, and tracing them up to the edges of her eyes to the outlines of her jaw. Her skin was _still_ soft and smooth, but she was thinking that it won't be… for long.

"Another normal day on another ordinary year." She sighed joylessly, pushing up her face closer to the mirror.

Just a hint of wrinkles were about to appear at the side of her eyes. Probably just a warning not to smile too much or that other thing: A sign of getting older.

"I'm getting closer every second." She muttered.

"Closer to what?" a voice suddenly asked.

Matsumoto jumped full height and turned to look down on a white haired boy. "C-Captain? How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! I nearly lost my robes again!" she whined.

The frowned deepened on her captain's face. "How long are you planning to stare at yourself instead of doing work in the office?"

"Eh?! I… uh, Captain why are you-?" Matsumoto started to sweat. "- in the ladies room?"

"GET BACK TO THE OFFICE NOW!" The boy bawled with frustration, with his lieutenant running out of the restrooms.

- - - - -

Hitsugaya walked after his lieutenant, taking his dear sweet time just imagining her doing her usual routines when he often yelled at her. "It's her fault for spending an hour hiding there." he grumbled.

Once he got back to the 10th division's office, he heard murmurs of both Matsumoto and another familiar voice talking, with the words "getting too old" and "Birthday tomorrow" catching his interests. Hitsugaya just stood by the door hiding his spiritual pressure, and casually listened to the ongoing conversation.

"I'm seriously getting too old for this job." Matsumoto sighed, taking a gulp of sake.

"You're just turning another year older. Besides Rangiku-san, you still look young too me." a plum haired girl comforted across the table.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "It's not the same Momo. Once you turn another year older, you can never go back. Not even us shinigami could do that."

"But no need to sulk just for that! You should really enjoy life as it goes!" Momo cried out in concerned expressions.

Matsumoto chuckled and looked at the caring girl. "Thanks for your worry Hinamori. It's alright; I just act up every year."

Momo smiled. "Then I guess Hitsugaya-kun must be concerned every year huh?"

"Oh him? … He never takes notice." Rangiku casually confirmed.

"Oh… I'm, well--"

Rangiku realized Momo's awkward position, "It's fine Momo. Anyways, what brought you to visit today?" she changed the subject.

"Ah!" Hinamori perked up. "Yes, well, it was about your birthday tomorrow, but don't worry, I just wanted to know what you wanted as a gift."

Matsumoto's eyes glistened. "Really, for me? How sweet of you! Well, let's see… I want--"

"Make-up? Cloths? Or what about Fashion Magazines? You name it, and I'll buy it just for you!"

Rangiku chirped. "Now I know!"

"Please tell!" Both Momo and Rangiku were getting excited.

"I want anything that will keep me young. Anything to make me look young, anything for me to act young, anything for me to feel young, anything for me to be young!" Matsumoto finally announced.

A sweat drop filled Momo's forehead. "Uh… well, make-up it is!" she forced a laugh and stood up. "Well, maybe I'll think of something else but 'anything to make you look young', is what I'll keep in mind." and she exited.

"I hope you surprise me!" Matsumoto called before she finished her bottle of sake with one giant gulp.

- - - - -

Hitsugaya sensed Momo exiting the office and shunpoed down the hall out of site. "That was an odd conversation." he murmured, walking back to his office as if nothing happened._ "And how could she say that I don't notice?! I--"_ he paused, trying to remember the last time he sensed Matsumoto's depression.

Nothing came to him.

"This is amusing." he uttered sarcastically. "I actually don't recall her ever being, like that."

He turned the corner just in time to bump into his childhood friend. "Hey Little Shiro! Did you know Rangiku-san's birthday is coming up?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya frown deepened. "Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! And yes I'm aware about it."

Momo clasped her hands in joy. "Really! Then did you get her something?"

"No I haven't. Yet. But don't mess with my business alright?" Hitsugaya responded coldly.

Momo just smiled at his rude remark. "Cold Hitsugaya-kun. Anyways, if it'll help, she wants something to keep her… looking young."

Hitsugaya sighed, walking passed Momo. "I know that too." and he entered his office, shutting the door in his friend's face.

Matsumoto turned towards her captain in a worried look. "Hi, Captain." she greeted.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. He didn't appear as angered as he would have been if he didn't overhear their previous discussion. "I'm not mad or anything Matsumoto," he assured her. "But next time don't spend two hours hiding in the restrooms."

"I wasn't hiding! I was just doing some freshing-up." Matsumoto laughed.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well there's another thing of never overdoing it." he implied, walking to his desk and beginning the new stack of papers of the day.

"Oh, Momo came in earlier. We were just talking about some certain things." Matsumoto notified.

Hitsugaya pretended to guess. "I'm predicting about your upcoming birthday?"

"Hey, you sure are good at guessing games!" Matsumoto cheered.

After a few moments of peace and quiet, something unexpected came from Hitsugaya. "What would you like me to get you?"

Rangiku's eyes widened. "Really Captain? I don't remember you ever getting me anything for my birthday!"

"Well I'm getting you something this year okay? So just tell me before I change my mind." he warned, feeling a soft blush coming on.

"Well, Renji said a purse. Hisagi's getting me shoes, Izuru: a scarf, Nanao will buy me a fashion magazine-"

Hitsugaya rubbed his temple. "I get the idea."

Matsumoto made a sort of unsatisfied look. "But Captain, can you get me something unique?"

"Hm? Why?" Hitsugaya looked at his lieutenant curiously.

Matsumoto smiled. "Because you're the closest compare to everyone I just mentioned. Besides, with your genius brain, you could cook up something creative instead of the usual feminine gifts."

Hitsugaya suddenly stood up and exited the office with his head low. "I better go look for it then." he advised and slid the door shut.

Rangiku gave a grin. "He's as cute and sweet as a teddy bear." she giggled, and for once, started her share of the paperwork.

- - - - -

_-Bang--Bang-Bang-_

"Coming!" a mango haired girl called out. She opened the door to reveal the little captain. "Oh, Toshiro! Hello again!"

Hitsugaya's veins popped up. "It's Captain Hitsugaya." he reminded.

"Sorry…well, can I help you with anything?" she asked politely.

Hitsugaya scratched his head, hesitating to say anything. "Yeah, you could help me out with something. You're close to Matsumoto right?"

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh."

"So then, can you assist me… on getting her a gift?" he requested.

The girl surprised, jolted full height. "Oh! Toshiro! You finally came to your senses didn't you?"

Hitsugaya gave a baffled look. "Huh? I don't know what you're--"

"What's going on out there Orihime?" An orange haired boy appeared beside the overjoyed girl.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya acknowledged.

"Toshiro is finally proposing to Rangiku!" Orihime announced.

Both boys' eyes narrowed _dot _size. "WHAT!"

Before Hitsugaya had a chance to explain, Orihime bounced on the poor boy and cried. "Oh, I knew this day would come for the both of you! I just had that feeling! I'm so happy for you Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya was now too startled to twitch, not to mention utter a word of rebellion. Ichigo, as well as shocked looked down on the white haired boy. "Seriously Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya glared at the taller boy in front of him for his gullible stupidity. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

- - - - -

Five figures walked down the streets of Kakura Town, Orihime the last of them, dragging further behind.

She sighed in disappointment. _'I thought Toshiro was finally going for the gold.'_ she thought aloud.

"I heard that." Toshiro called out, leading the group.

"So, you're looking for a gift for Rangiku tomorrow and we're tagging along to help you out." Ichigo clarified. "I see this is too easy task, so why are we bringing Uryu and Chad?"

Hitsugaya looked back to see the nerd and the buff guy. "I hear that Chad has softness for attractive things while Uryu has a fashion sense and could do a touch up on some items."

Ichigo looked suspiciously at Orihime. "I wonder where you heard that from." he murmured looking back ahead. "You sure are going through a lot just to get Rangiku a simple gift."

Toshiro looked back. "Are you saying that I'm overdoing it?"

"N-No that's not it; it's a good thing to go through a lot for someone you care about. But would she rather have a gift that was handpicked from you instead?"

Before Hitsugaya could reply, he witnessed Chad dashing across the street and barge inside a store.

"What with him?" Hitsugaya questioned.

Uryu pushed his glasses into place. "I think he's found something that would interest your lieutenant." he informed.

They all followed Chad, into a workshop. Not just any workshop: A "Build-A-Bear" workshop.

"Awww! Toshiro! This will be the perfect gift for Rangiku!" Orihime squealed, running towards the doll cloths and pulling out turquoise bear trousers. "This is adorable huh Chad!?"

Toshiro looked toward Chad who threw a white fur ball towards him. "I would suggest this to begin with."

Toshiro caught the empty bear, a huge sweat drop on his head. "Are you serious?" he looked around the whole store in disbelief.

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess the search is over. Now it's time to make your gift."

Hitsugaya's face flushed. "This is a bit too…immature than what I was expecting."

"Nonsense! This is a perfect opportunity to work my thread magic and sense for doll fashion!" Uryu declared, pulling out a sewing set, grabbing the turquoise trousers and started his wicked magic with Orihime cheering him on.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared in astonishment as Chad monstrously ripped out a bunch of cotton from the machine and forcefully stuffed it in his chosen bear.

"You know, your gang is outrageously bizarre." Hitsugaya commented.

Ichigo only smirked. "We get that a lot." he retorted, fishing from a nearby bucket and handing it to his white haired friend.

"What's this?" Hitsugaya fumbled with the round thingamajig Ichigo gave him.

"It's a sort of recorder. You press the button and say something short and simple then stuff it in the bear." Ichigo explained. "You could call it the finishing touch."

Toshiro shook his head, but chuckled at how ridiculous it had to look. He pressed the button and spoke through the microphone, "Happy Birthday Matsumoto…"

- - - - -

_September 29_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANGIKU!" Everyone cheered as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya slid the office door open.

Rangiku smiled in surprise. "Oh you guys! Thanks so much!" she gratified, entering the office and letting the party to begin.

Hitsugaya stood in the background, observing how his office was decorated. There weren't really any touch-ups except for the floors being covered with confetti and balloons hovering up above in the ceiling. Not to mention a pyramid of sake bottles toppling over his desk.

He also saw many bright faces that showed up. Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori, Arabai, Nanao, Yachiru, Nemu, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Even Captains Kyoraku, Soi Fon, and Ukitake were able to make it. The 10th Division office was busy and crowded with a wild party. Hitsugaya knew that this sure made Matsumoto feel young. Parties were for kids after all.

- - - - -

Evening arrived with the sun slowly vanishing inside the earth. The party was long over with Matsumoto left doing the clean up, and Hitsugaya just sitting there with his daily routine of paperwork.

"Captain, you didn't get me anything again this year." Matsumoto blurted out.

There was an upset tone in her voice, and this was the first time Hitsugaya sensed her dissatisfaction "Who said I didn't have a gift for you?" he asked mockingly, pulling out a drawer and pulling out a box. "I'm afraid I made this for you."

Matsumoto stood up from her cleaning and gently took the covered box with a look of bewilderment. "Captain. Why didn't you give it to me during the party?" was all she asked.

Hitsugaya frowned with his cheeks warming. "I just thought you would like it as a personal favor from me. Aren't you going to thank me or something?"

Matsumoto opened the box, her eyes enlarging making her look as young and innocent as she was back then, and pulled out a fluffy white bear. Its large eyes glimmering with blue and black beads, its small curved ears pointing upward, its small black dot nose and gentle smile all just invited Matsumoto into becoming a child again.

She squeezed it's soft, stuffy figure and traced its nose down to its tiny potbelly, and gave it a little poke which she couldn't resist. She then gave it a loving hug, and when she did, the bear spoke in Hitsugaya's voice: _"Happy Birthday Matsumoto…"_

Matsumoto looked to see her captain scratching his neck in embarrassment. "Thank you so much Captain." she whispered, kissing the bear's tiny nose.

"You're Welcome." he replied, giving his lieutenant a small smile. "You'll never know how much trouble that bear put me through."

Rangiku only laughed. "I could only imagine."

"I did get some help from Ichigo Kurosaki's group in the Living World."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. "This bear is from the World of the Living?!"

Hitsugaya looked puzzled. "Yes."

Rangiku only hugged the bear tighter into her bosom. "That makes it a whole new perspective of the bear. It's more than unique or special to me now! It's a lifetime treasure!" she chimed, looking at the bear in the eye. "You're the best thing anyone has given me… Shiro Bear."

Hitsugaya's mouth opened to a perfect "O". "Matsumoto, did you just name that bear--"

"Yes I did! See, it's as white as your hair and you both have similarities. Like your turquoise blue eyes. See?" Matsumoto shoved the bear next the Hitsugaya's face.

"You're comparing me to… a stuffed animal!?" Hitsugaya scolded.

The room temperature dropped, but Matsumoto was too much in her childhood "Lala Land" to even notice. She grinned like a baby and cuddled the bear closer to her, ignoring her captain's cold question.

Hitsugaya's eyes twitched, but he kept his "cool". _"I should have never even gotten her that gift since the beginning."_ He was already regretting his present.

- - - - -

_September 30_

The next morning, Hitsugaya entered his workplace with a gloom above him. Matsumoto was already at the office, awake and alert. Very rare. She faced toward her captain and greeted him with a mouth full of cookies and cookie crumbs on her cheeks.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "What's that you're doing?"

Rangiku swallowed the bunch of cookies. "Hi Captain! I was just having a little tea party with Shiro Bear. Do you want to join us?"

A scowl pushed down on Hitsugaya's lips. "That's the last thing I would think of joining." he retorted, walking to his desk. "Finish up that childish game and get to work."

"Aw, but we just started!" Rangiku whined.

"Matsumoto!"

- - - - -

_October 7_

There was a Captain's meting scheduled at noon. General Yamamouto ordered that the lieutenants were required to come. Not to mention, it has been about a week since Matsumoto had Shiro Bear, and also has been irritating Captain Hitsugaya. It also not irritated but as well as humiliated him as the two leaders of 10th Squad passed by the staring shinigami from other Divisions, who were all focusing on the childish lieutenant cuddling the white bear.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. "Matsumoto, why are you bringing that thing along?"

"Because it's a part of me now! If you want me to act my bestest during the meeting, Shiro Bear has to come along!"

Hitsugaya picked up on Rangiku's wrong language of "bestest". Not only was she starting to look or act young, but now speak like Yachiru!

"You can't be serious." he groaned in defeat. _'I bet if I take it away from her she'll start to cry like a baby now would she?!'_

The doors opened of the 1st Division building. When Hitsugaya and Matsumoto entered, the meeting was about to begin, but paused as all the captains looked surprisingly at Matsumoto's chest where Shiro Bear lay half buried in, then down at the little captain, comparing their similar appearances.

"What a coincidence. Seems like Ran-san has gotten tired of glomping you Hitsugaya." Kyoraku joked.

"It appears so." Renji agreed a little sneer on his face.

Hitsugaya glared at the two of them. "Shut up." he grumbled, walking to his position.

The whole room was silent, with Yamamouto starting off by doing the same as everyone else and starring into the buried bear. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, will you explain what you have there?"

"Yes sir! I got this bear as a gift from my Captain Sir!" Matsumoto reported, though it was hard for anyone to take her seriously, with a stuffed bear in between her breasts. "I took an oath to this bear and myself to never part, because it is now a part of me General. This is the sweetest thing that my Captain has ever done for me."

There were a few romantic sighs in the background from the female lieutenants, with lieutenant Isane getting tear eyed. "That's so touching." she breathed.

There were also a few snickers from the young male leaders, and an eerie pause from the Head Captain who looked at Hitsugaya in a unexplained manner.

Hitsugaya felt his whole face heating up, wishing he could disappear.

Matsumoto looked around the room in unawareness. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. "You can shut up now Matsumoto."

Rangiku then felt as if she was going to get an ear load from her captain later.

- - - - -

_October 21_

Purple bags hung around Hitsugaya's eyes. He was tired. Very tired. Too tired to even scream at Matsumoto any longer. He was always yelling and screaming at her now, lucky enough if he just had peace for two seconds, because every second, every minute, and every day was nothing but noise in the 10th Division office.

"Matsu-- _-cough cough-_" his voice was sore and scratchy, and he easily got headaches all too often now.

Matsumoto was running around the office like a gone mad gorilla. It looked like she was actually pretending to be a gorilla, with that white bear on her back, its eyes twinkling evilly in delight. Yes, the lazy lieutenant of the 10th squad was now an energetic bundle of wilderness. She has changed so much during the last three or more weeks. And Hitsugaya was starting to admit that he missed the drunk, indolent lieutenant that he once knew.

There was a knock on the door and Matsumoto bolted up and dashed to greet whoever it was. It was a shinigami messenger, who handed her a box. "Yay! It's finally here Shiro!" she cheered, closing the door.

Hitsugaya's ears hurt every time the word "Shiro" escaped Rangiku's lips. Yes, she now nicknamed her precious present Shiro. And that wasn't a good thing for Hitsugaya. It meant that she was in a closer bond with that bear that resembled him.

Matsumoto tore the box open and pulled out a small pumpkin costume. "This is adorable!"

Hitsugaya's interest changed and glanced at the cloth. "Is that for that thing?" he asked coldly.

Matsumoto pouted. "Shiro is not an it, he's a he you know. And this is his costume for Halloween!"

"Oh God." Hitsugaya moaned hopelessly.

"Aw, don't get mad Captain. I knew you were feeling a little left out all this time, so I also got you one!" Matsumoto pulled out a bigger sized pumpkin costume.

"Oh Jesus!" Hitsugaya was starting to whine, which to let you know that he never, ever did.

Matsumoto's smile only brightened more. "I thought you would think that! So instead of you changing into this, I decided that Shiro could change into you!" and she pulled out a small sized shinigami outfit with a white haori… with the 10th division symbol sewed on its back.

Hitsugaya was traumatized. "Mother _-beeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!-_"

_- - - - -_

_October 31_

It was pitch black outside with rows of lights showing the pathways and pumpkin carved faces as a sign of people who had candy. Everyone was out in the Seretei enjoying themselves, all dressed up and hunting for good treats as if they were all little kids again, and Matsumoto was in that crowd, along with Shiro Bear.

Hitsugaya watched from the office window, gazing at all the people passing by dressed up ridiculously. He was not among the crowd, to he was grateful for, and for that the room was finally quiet.

He rested his head on his hand, his eyes trying to remain open, but due to the lack of sleep he's been deserving, he went into a soundless slumber, for only five minutes, until Rangiku poked her head through the window, her shadow startling the young captain.

"Come on Captain! Let's go trick-or-treating!" she bellowed cheerfully.

Hitsugaya looked up to see Matsumoto, dressed in a sexy, devil red bunny suit, and her breasts more than half exposed.

"Hell. No." was all he said.

Matsumoto did a stubborn pout. "Captain! Come on and join the crowd! There's still a lot of candy available for us to gobble! Isn't that right Shiro?"

"Knock it off with that stupid bear! I just want to sit here and do some resting." Hitsugaya complained.

"You can do all that resting later! Right now it's time to have some fun!" She sang, tugging her puny captain's haori.

Hitsugaya only slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone!" he stammered.

Matsumoto's eyes watered. "Captain! If you don't come out here right now, I'm going to cry!" she threatened.

She wouldn't. Or that's what Hitsugaya thought.

"Go ahead. I don't care."

She would. And that caught the captain off guard.

Rangiku was catching attention from nearby trick-or-treaters, who were coming to see what the problem was. Hitsugaya smacked his forehead in defeat. He was loosing his self-respect.

- - - - -

_November 27_

Another Captain's meeting that required their lieutenant was coming up this afternoon, and Hitsugaya was least bit looking forward to it. He sat on his chair, his head rested on his desk, slumbering on the job. Another thing he rarely did. But he NEEDED a snooze.

Ever since Halloween, which was a complete nightmare, Hitsugaya had wicked dreams of that cursed bear ever since, cutting more then half his sleeping hours. Heck, Hitsugaya would be lucky if he slept two minutes a day! Not good for a growing boy, or young man.

_FLASHBACK: OCTOBER 31_

_Hitsugaya's stress was hanging by a string of hair: Matsumoto's hair. She locked arms with him so he wouldn't escape with a bucket half full of candy and Shiro Bear inside, dressed up in the costume of Captain of 10__th__ Division. What was worse was that Hitsugaya's shinigami cloths didn't resemble his rank tonight. Oh no, they resembled a human twin of the little bear, and that did not help thinks lighten up at all._

_Every passing person giggled at how ridiculous the trio looked. Yes, including the Rangiku. Two scrawny boys dressed up exactly the same, and a tall lady in a hard to avoid bunny suit in between them both, grinning like an idiot. It was sure a sight for the night._

_Every door they knocked on, or Matsumoto banged on, the people would always adore the two white haired twins, and give a pat on Hitsugaya's head for looking "adorable". This brought our captain to misery._

"_Hey Captain, maybe you should hold Shiro since you both seem to get good attention from the crowd! " Matsumoto suggested._

_Hitsugaya only gave her a glare that would bring in the next ice age. "Don't. Think. About. It."_

_But Matsumoto, avoiding his threats, continued to persist until that bear was finally in the boy's arms, and people surrounding him, admiring them both._

_This was the beginning of the terrifying dream that would never finish._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Captain!"

Hitsugaya jumped up awakened from his short nap. The bags under his eyes were now a grayish blue, with his skin starting to wrinkle. He was looking older. A bit over past his years. Not good.

"It's time for the meeting!" Matsumoto reminded.

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Oh blast, I overslept."

Matsumoto skipped towards the entrance… empty handed. Strange. She always carried Shiro Bear wherever she went, but to Hitsugaya, he was thankful.

Trudging through the hallways, Hitsugaya spotted many eyes looking at him. '_Does this have anything to do with that Halloween incident?'_ he asked himself, catching Matsumoto at the corner of his eye. She was smiling all too wide for what he was used to. Shiro Bear had to be close by for her to be, like this.

"Matsumoto, what are you up too?"

"Nothing Captain." Rangiku responded with a hint of mischief. "I didn't bring Shiro as you ordered from our last meeting."

"Thank heaven for that." he murmured, as they both now stood at the 1st Division entry, again.

The doors opened with the Captains all aligned, Hitsugaya taking his place, with the captains and lieutenants all starring at the boy once again. _'What now? Why is it that I'm always the only one late?'_ he ignored the gazes and looked up to see General Yamamouto starring at him along with everyone else.

"What is the meaning of this Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamouto sternly asked.

Hitsugaya folded his arms, hiding them in his sleeves. "What is there to explain General? I come as I am. Is there a problem?"

A giggle was heard from Matsumoto behind him, then another snigger from the bastard Renji. Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto in confusion. "What did you do this time?" he growled.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamouto caught the young Captain's attention. "Where is Hyorinmaru?"

As if that would give him any hints. Hitsugaya reached for his hilt, but grasped nothing but air. He reached further, making a fool of himself, until he finally grasped… something fluffy.

"Huh? What the--?!" he pulled on the fur, along with his haori.

"Don't tug so hard on the backpack Captain!" Matsumoto warned.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. This was Matsumoto's doing. Replacing Hyorinmaru with Shiro Bear. He was carrying this bear all the way from 10th division building on his back like a…. like a baby! Bringing this animal instead of Rangiku! Unknowingly disgracing himself all thanks to his immature lieutenant!

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!!!"

Rangiku then felt that she was going to get a long timeout from her captain later.

- - - - -

_December 20_

It had been nearly a month since Hitsugaya's ignominious event. It had been a month since he spoke to Matsumoto. It had been a month since anyone has seen the Captain on 10th company walking down the halls, including the lieutenant for that matter. It had been month, and a month is a long time to give the silent treatment to your closest subordinate.

Matsumoto wasn't feeling her new childish cheery mood as she would normally with Shiro Bear, who was right now cuddled in her bosom. She sat quietly on the couch in the office, waiting patiently for her captain's arrival.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited…

He didn't come yet.

She sighed in disappointment. "I guess I went too far for him." she admitted, clenching Shiro closer to her.

"_Happy Birthday Matsumoto…"_ she bear whispered.

Rangiku pulled the bear away from her and stetted it down on the table, right next to a wrapped box.

Hitsugaya's birthday present.

Everyone always forgot about the young captain's birthday, except Momo who already given him a gift a few days earlier. She lifted the box and stood up, placing Shiro atop of it and left the room, in search of her long lost captain who hadn't appeared in the office all day.

- - - - -

After long hours of traveling building to building, searching for her captain every inch on every floor of 10th division, Rangiku could only think of one place where he could be hiding: His "secret" hiding spot.

Matsumoto ran back to the office and slid the door open that revealed the 10th company garden. There he was, practicing his kendo moves all by himself.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called out excitedly, not thinking twice of how he was feeling right now.

His back remained towards her. He would not let her see his face. Matsumoto gave a concerned look, and reached out to her captain.

"What?!" he asked harshly, bolting towards her as soon as she tapped his shoulder.

Matsumoto gasped at his frail features. His eyes were red with black skin surrounding them like dark clouds, his hair no longer holding that silvery glow, but now hanging limp, covering some parts of his face. His skin was too pale to be even be called snow white and his robes draped on his fragile body. He obviously looked sick. Dangerously sick.

Rangiku forced a friendly smile. "Happy Birthday."

Hitsugaya glowered at his lieutenant, then turned back and resumed to his training. "If that's all you have to say, then leave."

"I brought you a present." Rangiku was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

She picked up the gift and stretched out her hand to give it to her angered captain. He only avoided it as if it were just a flea. There was nothing that could make Matsumoto grin again, but to only have Hitsugaya forgive her.

She kneeled down with Shiro and the gift next to her and watched her captain silently; mustering every bit of sorrow she had to say a simple word. It finally came in a honest, caring voice. "I'm sorry Captain. For everything I did that made you like this, it's all my fault. Please, forgive me." she bowed till her head touched the spiky grass, and waited for her captain's response.

_-THUD-_

The ground vibrated, with Matsumoto reacting to it by lifting up her head… to see her captain lying on the ground, unconscious.

"CAPTAIN!"

- - - - -

_December 24_

Turquoise eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark, plain ceiling.

"Captain?" a soft voice spoke.

Hitsugaya realized that he was laying on a futon, in the office, the lights out with only the glowing moon peeking through the window. He caught sight of Matsumoto's figure beside him and faced towards her, hesitantly.

"What happened?" he asked.

Matsumoto breathed in relief. "You clasped down four days ago. I guess it was due to your sleeping disorder." she informed, clenching her hands on her knees. "This was my fault, because I wouldn't let you rest and instead, allowed myself to idiotically continue to harass you. I truly, and deeply am…. I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya."

There was an eerie pause.

"…"

"…"

"I should be sorry." Hitsugaya admitted.

Matsumoto looked up in surprise, not believing what her captain just said. After all of her schemes to purposely annoy him, he unexpectedly apologizes?

"I mean about avoiding you all this time. It was the wrong treatment for a captain to do such a thing to his lieutenant. For me, I think I put you through a lot of grief. Worse than my state right now."

"But Captain--"

"Hold on, let me finish." Hitsugaya interrupted, sitting up. "I wasn't really mad at you for anything. You were just being who you really are. Right now I just noticed that… I was probably just annoyed with… Shiro." a light pink flush came upon the boy's cheeks.

Matsumoto gave a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

The pink blush became darker. "I'm telling you that I was envious of Shiro Bear all this time, and I blamed you for all of it." Hitsugaya confessed.

Now this, was sudden for Rangiku Matsumoto. For Toshiro to come clean and speak out what he was refusing all this time. She could see even in the pale moonlight that the boy's face was bright with cherry red.

"So you mean that after all this time, you were jealous for me spending all my time with Shiro Bear?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"That I wasn't paying as much attention to you anymore?"

Another nod.

"That I kept cuddling him and caring for him like--"

"I think you get the picture now." Hitsugaya lowered his face to hide his fiery head.

Another long silence.

"That was a hard to say Captain. I admire that about you." Matsumoto complimented. "But I have something to say too."

Hitsugaya looked up, eager to hear what his lieutenant had to say. Matsumoto cleared her throat, repositioning herself closer to her captain.

She sighed. "I loved Shiro, and favored it because to me, it was just like you… only you wouldn't let me do anything of what I've done to Shiro Bear." Matsumoto fumbled with her hands. "But you're my best friend Captain, and Shiro Bear could never compare to that."

Hitsugaya's eyes softened at her words. He knew she meant it. Everything she said was sincere. He scoffed in satisfaction and crossed his arms. "Matsumoto, what's today?" he asked playfully out of the blue.

Matsumoto sprung to her knees, remembering today's name. "Oh my! It's Christmas already!" she answered, reaching behind her, and shoving the gift that was suppose to be Hitsugaya's birthday gift on his lap. "Happy Late Birthday and Merry Christmas!" she welcomed Hitsugaya to the holiday.

Hitsugaya gave a frisky smirk and shook his head, unwrapping the gift and pulling the cover to see his present: An orange bear.

It's icy colored eyes with lashes around it, making it obvious it was a female, and a pink scarf around it's neck. It surely resembled Rangiku Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya scowled a the gift and looked up at Matsumoto. "You can't be serious." he groaned.

"You don't like it?" she asked, her face concerned.

Hitsugaya only chuckled and plopped the bear beside him. "Matsumoto, can I ask you a favor?"

Matsumoto perked up. "Of coarse!" she approved.

"… I think a hug, would be a better present."

As soon as Hitsugaya said those words, Matsumoto didn't hesitate and pounced on him , his head burying in her breasts. "You don't even have to ask twice!" she squealed, with Hitsugaya knowing that he'll always be her favorite cuddle buddy.

This was the relationship of the two leaders of the 10th squad. A bond of captain and lieutenant, and beyond as a friendship so great, that the best gift they could ever receive was each other. And that sly little Shiro Bear sat atop of a bookshelf in the shadows of that very room, to witness all that.

**~End~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**~Supreme**


End file.
